fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Council
The Magic Council is the ruling body of the world of Magic. The Council oversees guilds and keeps them in check, and they are responsible for the events caused by Mages. For this reason, they do not hold the Fairy Tail Guild, mainly Natsu Dragneel, in high regard due to their idiocy and property damaging tactics. Due to the events of the Tower of Heaven arc, where two members were revealed to as traitors, several Council members have left. They have since been replaced as of the Oración Seis arc. The Council has nine members at a time, along with a chairman that makes the final decisions. Sadly, since their humiliating defeat to Jellal and Ultear, the Magic Council disbanded until a personal request by the King of Fiore to be reformed.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition. Sorcerer Magazine The new Magic Council is stricter than the old one and very single-minded and perhaps heavy handed in it's goal to remove all of the Dark Guilds. Its members are strong wizards (aside from the 10 Wizard Saints) and the rune knights are their army. Main Members *'Guran Doma': The new Chairman of the Magic Council. To protect the order of the Magic society and regain the people's trust of the Magic Council, he has stated that they will keep a closer eye on problem. He personally stated that if Fairy Tail does this kind of thing again, they will be forced to disband. *'Org': Second seat and former candidate for the next chairman, hated Fairy Tail for its idiocy though now apparently sees them in a lighter eye. *Seven other unnamed members Former Members *'Siegrain': A young member who was a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. He was revealed to be a psychic projection of Jellal Fernandes. *'Ultear': A young sorceress, revealed to be a traitor and servant of Zeref. Currently part of the Grimoire Heart Guild. She is also Ur's daughter. *'Shitou Yajima': Former sixth seat, and one of Fairy Tail's few supporters. Quit and opened a restaurant called "8 Island." *'Former Chairman' of the Magic Council, fallen ill during the Tower Of Heaven incident *'Michello': Former Third seat, hates Fairy Tail for its idiocy *'Belno': An elder female. *'Leiji': A senior member whose granddaughter was seduced by Loke. *Two unnamed wizards. Rune Knights A subdivision within the council, Rune Knights are the Council's army. Their job is to enforce the council's ideals of justice and investigate the matters of the Council. With the new Council, they have become increasingly strict. Members *Lahar: Head of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit. Former Members *'Eve Thylm': Trainee, new member of the Blue Pegasus Guild's The Trimens. Other Members *'Doranbolt:' He has infiltrated Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial at Tenrou Island in an attempt to get dirt on them to disband them. He hopes that this would earn him a promotion, and he is further excited by the information of Zeref being on the island and of the elusive Dark Guild Grimoire Heart beginning to launch its assault. *'Nadal:' One of the guards outside of Jellal's prison cell. *'Unnamed Guard:' A colleague of Nadaru and one of the guards outside of Jellal's prison cell. *'Unnamed Messanger:' Unnamed Messenger of the Council who arrested Erza Scarlet. Trivia * The musical theme of the Council in the anime is an instrumental version of the famous Aria "La Habanera" from George Bizet's Opera "Carmen". * In the anime the meeting room is a giant Magic circle that the council members stand around, but in the manga it's a circular table with chairs. References Category:Factions Category:Magic Council Category:Important Terms Category:Needs Help